Journal d'une épave ou Journal de Sirius Black
by Gody
Summary: Après une énième guerre entre Harry et Drago, Molly ,pour les punir, les oblige a nettoyer le grenier ensemble. Par hasard, ils découvrent le journal de Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous! Et oui comme vous le voyez je me suis lancer dans les slash! J'adore les slash lol! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Journal d'une épave ou Journal de Sirius Black.

Chap 1.

Harry sentit avec une espèce de jubilation malsaine son poing entrer en contact avec la peau si douce de Drago Malfoy. Et il eut un sourire encore plus énorme quand celui-ci poussa un glapissement de douleur. Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas un corps pour se battre. Enfin pas de cette façon. Le survivant rougit légèrement en imaginant Drago se « battre » de l'autre façon. Mais, son rougissement disparut bien vite lorsque Drago lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Sale fouine!

-Ta gueule le balafré!

-Harry, Drago ça suffit! Hurla d'une voix forte Molly Weasley.

Les 2 combattants se séparèrent a contre-cœur alors que Lucius Malfoy ricanait doucement dans l'un des vieux fauteuil de Grimmault Place. ( J'ai oublié le nom de la maison quelqu'un pourrait-il me le dire s'il vous plait!). Molly lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous auriez pu les empêcher de se battre!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce-que vous êtes un adulte!

-Ah bon?

Molly jeta un regard noir a Lucius Malfoy qui l'ignora superbement. Il eut un léger sourire malicieux en voyant son fils remettre en place ses cheveux alors que Potter se mettait a taper du pied de frustration.

-La tension sexuelle est une bien horrible chose. Pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement alors que Molly criait de plus en plus fort a quel point Harry et Drago étaient irresponsable.

Drago regardait la vieille chèvre hurler de plus en plus fort. Et un petit hurlement strident et un petit grincement de dent. Quelle était énervante. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussit a faire mal physiquement a Potter. Oui franchement qu'elle était énervante. Avec sa petite taille et son corps finement musclé. Drago Malfoy était loin d'être effrayant. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il leur jette un sort de son cru. Mais, avec Potter pas le droit de magie noire! Alors COMMENT pouvait-il vaincre ce géant! Il eut une moue d'exaspération. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant le mot Punition.

-Punition de devoir nettoyer le grenier compris! Et tous les 2 ENSEMBLES! Vous devez apprendre a COHABITER de manière CIVILISÉ!

Harry grimaça légèrement. Et comment était-il supposé COHABITER de manière CIVILISÉ avec Drago Malfoy! D'accord Lucius Malfoy était dans l'ordre du phœnix. D'accord Drago Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de devenir mangemort! Mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui de devoir être civilisé avec Malfoy! S'était tout de même son pire ennemi que diable! Et pendant qu'elle y était elle n'avait qu'a les faire s'embrasser pour montrer a quel point ils pouvaient être ensemble! Il rougit violemment. Non, il ne trouvait pas ça incroyablement intéressante et tentante comme idée! Non, il ne mourrait pas d'envie d'embrasser les lèvres légèrement pulpeuse de Malfoy! NON!

-Et vous commencerez MAINTENANT!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici? Grogna Remus Lupin en se frottant les yeux.

Molly poussa un sifflement.

-Il se passe que ses 2 jeunes idiots sont dans l'impossibilité TOTALE de COHABITER! Ils se battaient… ENCORE! Mais, aujourd'hui ils vont être punis!

Remus plissa légèrement ses yeux dorés puis, haussa ses épaules.

-Ça va Lupin? Demanda d'une voix nonchalante Lucius.

-Mieux quand tu n'es pas la. Siffla le loup-garou.

-Jamais de bonne humeur.

Drago regarda son père et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Son père intercepta le mouvement et lui fit un rictus en montrant Harry du menton. Le fils se renfrogna alors que le père ricanait encore.

-Allez du balais chenapans! Et donner moi vos baguettes!

Drago se renfrogna un peu plus. Sans sa baguette il se sentait nu… vunérable. Et être vunérable en la présence de Potter ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Mais, il la tendit de mauvaise grâce.

-Interdiction d'utiliser la magie sans baguette Harry et interdiction de vous battre compris!

Elle fit apparaître un seau d'eau, des éponges et des serviettes. Drago prit les éponges et partie. Laissant a Harry le privilège ultime de se débattre avec l'eau et les serviettes. Et c'est en pestant et en maudissant les serpentards aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qu'Harry monta les escaliers le menant au grenier. Malfoy y était déjà, l'attendant avec mauvaise humeur.

-Première règle Potter. Siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne respires pas le même air que moi. Tu ne me mates pas! Tu…

-Tout ça c'est la première règle?

-La ferme! Tu ne cherches pas la bagarres! Tu…

-JE cherche la BAGARRE! T'es pas un peu retarder ou c'est juste de la stupidité?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Siffla Drago. Tu es incapable de te contrôler Potter. Calme tes pulsions.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Il contrôlait ses pulsions! Sinon… le blond serait incapable de s'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine.

-C'est totalement faux Malfoy! C'est toi qui est incapable de résister a l'appelle de ton corps!

Drago crispa les dents. Ne pas penser pervers… bon sang! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être obsédé par le sexe! Les Malfoy ne sont jamais obsédé, sauf par le pouvoir et encore s'était les plus fous d'entre eux!

-Bon ça suffit… marmonna le blond. On nettoie sans se parler.

-BIEN!

-Bien.

-BIEN.

-Bien.

Et ils commencèrent a nettoyer chacun de leur côté. Une demi-heure était passé et Drago avait envie de pleurer de désespoir. De la poussière partout… des araignées… de la saleté… des trucs gluants… abomination… un Malfoy ne nettoyait pas! Ou était passé les elfes de maisons Merlin! Ils avaient tous signés pour une année sabbatique! Quels horreurs…. Quels horreurs… quels horreurs… il essaya de déplacer un carton mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il eut une grimace. Saint Potter aurait certainement pu le déplacer lui. Il eut une autre grimace encore plus explicite. Il n'était pas une de ses filles a fortes poitrines qui agitaient leurs mouchoirs en attendant que le héros viennent la sauver! Il était un homme et un vrai pas question de fuir le danger! Il tira le plus fort qu'il put sur la boîte mais, tout ce qu'il arriva a faire c'est la faire tomber. Harry se tourna pour voir d'ou venait le bruit assourdissant. Et regarda un Drago furieux regarder la boîte comme s'il pouvait lui jeter un aveda kedavra.

-Besoin d'aide Malfoy?

-Pas de la tienne Potter.

Harry l'ignora délibérément et commença a remettre les objets dans la boîte. Des miroirs, des encriers, des plumes, des livres de Poudlard.

-S'était a qui tout ça? Demanda soudainement le serpentard aux yeux gris avec curiosité.

-Je sais pas.

Il ouvrit l'un des livre et vit marquer.

-S.B. S'était a Sirius.

-Hum…

L'intérêt de Drago sembla redoubler. Il se mit a fouiller dans le boîte en souriant allègrement. Harry le fixait sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je fouille Potter. Je croyais que s'était évident même pour un être aussi stupide que toi.

-Je sais que tu fouilles crétin! Hurla Harry, vexé. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi! 

-Je suis assez intéressé par la vie du seul Black a ne pas être tombé dans la magie noire.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête de coté. C'est vrai que son parrain était le seul Black a ne pas avoir choisit la magie noire. Une chance pour le blond que Sirius était en Égypte et ne devait revenir que ce soir parce-que son parrain avait un besoin presque maladif de vie privé. Sirius Black avait toujours été quelqu'un de profondément étrange. Drago ramassa alors le dernier livre. Il ne semblait pas être un manuel d'école ou autre chose dans le genre. Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le Griffondor en se penchant un peu plus vers Drago.

-Je n'en sais rien Potter!

Drago caressait pensivement le livre.

-On l'ouvre ou pas? Demanda Harry.

-Évidemment.

Malgré son air arrogant, Drago vérifia que personne ne montait dans le grenier. Il n'était pas un Griffondor et donc l'envie de mourir était très peu prononcé chez lui! Il eut un petit sourire et ouvrit le livre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris dans ce stupide bouquin noir sans intérêt. Remus dit que c'est pour exorciser mon moi intérieur. Complètement barjot le louveteau. En tout cas. Comme ma mère m'a apprit les règles de la bienséance, je me présente. Sirius Black, septième année, Griffondor. Je suis beau, sexy, magnifique et, j'ai presque oublier, merveilleux. Je ne suis pas narcissique, juste réaliste. Mes meilleurs amis sont James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et l'être que j'exècre, haït et maudis est Severus Rogue, septième année, Serpentard. Il est l'être le plus froid, le plus méchant, le plus sarcastique, le plus sexy. MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS D'ÉCRIRE! Ai-je oublié de dire que je suis gay? Une tapette? Un pédé? M'en fous! Fais longtemps que je l'ai accepté. Et je tiens a dire que je ne trouve pas monsieur glaçon sexy! Et d'ailleurs sont physique ne marche pas avec son caractère! Il a des cheveux noirs coupés a la diable, des yeux marrons envoû…. Je veux dire ridicule, un teint mâte et un grain de beauté juste en haut du sourcil! Sa mère est une portugaise c'est pour ça. »

Harry regarda le journal, un air traumatisé au visage. Son parrain avait eu le béguin pour ROGUE! ROGUE le glacial, le méchant, le sans cœur, le… il y avait trop de mot pour qualifier cet enfoiré! Son parrain était complètement fou! Aimé un serpentard! Il tourna son regard vers Drago, certain que celui-ci serait traumatisé a vie. Il eut la surprise de voir un sourire narquois sur le visage de Malfoy. Il était tellement beau ainsi… le survivant ouvrit brusquement les yeux. NON! Malfoy n'était pas sexy! Il se secoua légèrement la tête et retourna a sa lecture.

« Et son père est un anglais. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il peut manger épicé un jour et l'autre manger du porridge! Et puis cet imbécile ne peut rien faire d'autre que des potions. Il est trop nul en métamorphose et je ne veux même pas parler de charme! Par contre, il est très bon en défense contre les force du mal, en potion ( évidemment) et en soin des créatures magiques! Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce type! Comment peut-il approché les licornes et les caressé doucement et puis le moment d'après me jeter une réplique acerbe et emplis de mépris! A n'y rien comprendre! Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de très charmant! Et puis je m'en fiche! La plupart du temps je ne pense même pas a lui alors…. Oui pour dire la vérité ce type m'indiffère totalement et simplement. Il est toujours avec Malfoy. Entrain de rire avec Malfoy. Entrain de parler gentiment avec Malfoy. Je m'en fiche éperdument de toute façon! et puis c'est pas comme si je parlais tout le temps de lui franchement! Je me fiche tellement de ce type que s'en est presque effrayant! »

-Je sais maintenant d'ou je tiens ma mauvaise foi. Déclara Drago en souriant malicieusement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Drago le regarde bizarrement. Il parlait avec Potter. Et Potter riait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait autant aimé un rire… son dos se crispa légèrement et il retourna a sa lecture.

« Et ce n'est aucunement par envie charnel que je me demande combien de grains de beauté il a sur le corps! C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime les grains de beauté! Et puis ce crétin est tellement grand! Ben je m'en fiche dans ma famille on est tous petits et la plupart du temps maigre. »

Drago approuva silencieusement.

« Moi je suis petit et je suis sexy! Je suis un Dieu vivant! Contrairement a Rogue qui a juste un charme incroyablement sensuelle et érotique! Qui ne me fait d'ailleurs aucun effet! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui est dit qu'il dégageait une aura sexuelle c'est Remus! Moi je ne remarquais même pas que Rogue avait un léger, TRÈS léger, sexe appeal! De toute façon il est trop grand! Je lui arrive aux épaules pour l'amour de Merlin! Peut importe! Il est stupide et je déteste son nez! Oui! Je déteste royalement son nez! Il est de travers parce-qu'il ce l'est cassé en essayant d'attraper un vif d'or a l'âge de six ans. »

-Comment est-ce qu'il sait tous ses détails sur la vie de Rogue? Demanda avec curiosité Harry.

-Aucune idée.

« C'est ridicule et contrairement a ce que dit Remus c'est tout sauf virile! Je ne trouve pas ça sexy! Pas du tout! C'est juste une marque de stupidité! Ses yeux sont juste bruns! C'est ridicule! Je suis entouré par des yeux de couleurs magnifiques normale que je trouve son regard d'une couleur si insignifiante! Les yeux de James sont d'un beau bleus d'été. Ceux de Remus sont dorés. Peter a les yeux mauves comme de l'améthyste ce qui est incroyable! Même ceux de Malfoy sont plus beaux! Ils sont verts translucide! Les miens sont tellement beaux que si je n'étais pas une seule personne je tomberais amoureux de moi! Mes yeux sont gris-argentés! Avez-vous déjà vu une plus belle couleur? Alors il peut bien se les garder ses stupides yeux marrons! »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Harry ne remarque. Malfoy aussi avait les yeux gris-argenté… même s'il y avait une petite touche de vert. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux. de très beaux yeux. Il détourna rapidement le regard, voulant retourner a sa lecture.

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!

Chap 2.

« Ses yeux sont si banals. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'une telle banalité existe! Et dire que cette poufiasse de Madison lui a demandé de sortir avec lui! Quelle pétasse! Elle est tellement trop nulle! Elle a une si grosse poitrine qu'on a l'impression qu'elle ne peut même plus voir ses pieds! Et son cerveau est aussi ravagé que celui d'un singe se reniflant les pieds! Et même le singe doit être plus intelligent! Et elle a des cheveux roux. ROUX BORDEL DE MERDE! C'est si fade et craignos comme couleur! »

-Ça paraît que c'est vieux ce journal… Déclara Drago avec une moue. Craignos?

Harry ne put qu'approuver silencieusement. C'est vrai que craignos s'était vraiment laid comme expression! Il regarda Drago qui semblait prendre un plaisir étrange a répété craignos sous tout les types de tons. Puis, il se mit a rire comme un bossus en l'imitant a la manière chinoise. Le survivant le regardait fixement. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy aussi souriant. Aussi… peu méprisant… aussi… beau… il écarquilla les yeux face a ce qu'il venait de penser. Il n'avait PAS penser ÇA! S'était impossible! Et puis Malfoy était même pas beau! Il avait des yeux légèrement bridé et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuse! Et ça lui donnait l'air trop sexy… STOP! Il ne venait PAS de penser ÇA! Non! S'était une blague de son subconscient! Rien d'autre! Pour reprendre contenance, il se remit a lire.

« Et elle n'a aucune classe cette garce! Elle n'arrête de se tripoter les cheveux comme si ça devait la rendre attirante! Bordel de merde! Elle était la avec ses seins en silicone, les mettant sous son nez et jouant avec ridicule mèche ROUSSE et lui disant d'une voix suave. Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde Rogue… Cette PÉTASSE ne sait pas bien regarder! N'importe qui a des plus beaux yeux que ce crétin de Rogue! Une chance que cet idiot lui a juste jeter un regard noir. Parce-que sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait! C'est pas que je suis jaloux! Franchement! Quelle idée grotesque! C'est juste que de voir un couple si peu assortis me dégoûterait jusqu'à mes 70 ans! Et je suis sérieux! »

-Il est dingue amoureux. Fit remarquer, inutilement, Drago.

-Mais, franchement Malfoy! Quelle idée grotesque!

La blond lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes en continuant a rire. Alors qu'Harry avait un sourire. Drago remarqua alors qu'Harry avait de très beaux yeux quand il souriait. Et aussi quand il était en colère. Et aussi quand il était calme. Bon, en gros il avait toujours de beaux yeux. mais, quand il souriait, ses yeux avaient un tel éclat. Une telle lumière. Il se secoua légèrement la tête en rougissant légèrement. Super, il divaguait. Et puis, il n'éprouvait ABSOLUMENT rien pour Potter! Franchement! Quelle idée grotesque! Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne venait pas de faire et même de dire la MÊME chose que ce CRÉTIN de Sirius Black! Non!

….

…

Non?

….

…

BORDEL DE MERDE!

Il retourna sa lecture, refusant de penser plus a ses questions épineuses.

« et si cette pute pose ses sales babines sur sa bouche je lui tord le cou comme celui d'un petit poulet! Et c'est vrai hein! Je suis peut-être mini, mais, je suis dangereux! Je peux lancer un sortilège plus rapidement que mon ombre! Comme Lucky Luke avec son pistolet! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que Lucky Luke tire sur cette salope! Ouais, un dans ses seins en silicone et l'autre dans ses yeux bleus foncés! JE DÉTESTE LE BLEU! »

La page finissait ainsi alors Harry la tourna lentement tout en regardant Drago qui semblait fasciné par le mur devant lui.

-Malfoy? Ça va?

-Heu… oui… pourquoi ça n'irait pas Potter?

-Tu es très pâle.

S'était normal d'être pâle quand on venait de réaliser qu'on était un mini Sirius Black! Et que son Rogue était Harry! Mais, quel horreur! Quel abomination! Quel MERDE! S'était pas possible! Ça devait être une erreur! Il devenait fou! Il ne pouvait pas être AMOUREUX d'Harry Potter! Hors de question! Il allait vomir de désespoir! Oh Merlin… quel merde… mais, quel merde! Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour lui donner une légère tape derrière la tête.

-Mais… AIE! Je suis un Malfoy merde! Je suis fragile!

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Ouais c'est ça. et moi je suis Rogue.

Ce crétin de survivant a 2 sous devaient le faire exprès. Il venait JUSTE de penser que Harry était son Rogue et ce demeuré disait qu'il était Rogue! Le destin s'acharnait sur lui! Pas d'autre explication!

-Oh non t'es pas Rogue, Potter! Est-ce que tu m'as bien COMPRIS!

Le survivant le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Le blond semblait si traumatisé qu'Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou. D'accord Malfoy avait toujours été un peu barjot sur les bord. Mais, avant s'était plus subtile. Maintenant, s'était vaguement effrayant.

-Je sais Malfoy, respire.

-Je respire pauvre imbécile!

-Qui t'as traité d'imbécile!

-TOI espèce de fillette!

-Je vais te TUER!

Harry se jeta sur Drago avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. Le serpentard blond, trop surpris par sa soudaine attaque, ne réagit pas et se retrouva avec un Harry furieux allongé de tout son long sur lui. Et le visage du survivant était a moins de dix centimètres du sien.

-Po…po…Potter! Dégage de la MAINTENANT!

-Excuse toi d'abord!

-Un Malfoy…

-Je m'en fou! Tu t'excuse ou je reste au-dessus de toi toute la nuit!

Ils réalisèrent en même temps le double sens que pouvais prendre cette phrase. Et ils rougirent comme 2 tomates trop mures.

-Je…je… BOUGE POTTER!

-Excuse toi Malfoy!

-Jamais de la vie!

-Alors on va attendre!

Ils restèrent dans cette position 5 minutes, se défiant du regard. Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose a cette seconde. Des lèvres de Malfoy. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Le blond ne ressentait rien pour lui. et puis, lui non plus n'éprouvait rien pour le blond! Ouais! Il le détestait! Et il se perdait dans le profondeur du regard argenté avec une touche de vert.

-Ok je m'excuse Potter maintenant, BOUGE!

Harry se releva a contre cœur et s'assit convenablement alors que Drago prenait une profonde inspiration a côté de lui. le blond se saisit avec une espèce d'énergie désespéré le journal de Sirius et l'ouvrit.

« Je n'arrive pas a y croire. C'est horrible. Ça n'a pas pu presque arriver! J'étais sûrement soul! Même si je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool! Je m'en fiche! On peut être soul sans avoir bu! Voilà ça explique tout! NON! Ça n'explique RIEN! Moi et Rogue on a faillit s'embrasser! »

Drago déglutit avec peine en pensant que même pas 10 secondes plus tôt il avait faillit embrasser Potter avec fougue!

« On se battait. Je sais même plus pourquoi! Et je sais pas comment, je suis tombé au sol et lui sur moi! Il est tellement plus grand que moi qu'il m'a totalement écrasé le rustre! Quel con! Quel crétin! Quel enfoiré! Quel! Bon il y a trop de mots pour qualifier cet idiot! »

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« Et la monsieur m'a regardé droit dans les yeux! D'ailleurs comme je disais ses yeux sont insignifiant! Même si curieusement sur le moment je trouvais que s'était les plus beaux yeux du monde… sûrement que Remus a mis une potion dans ma soupe!en tout cas… donc, il me regardait droit dans les yeux et je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement. Pas parce-que j'étais hypnotisé par son regard marrons pailletés de miel… ABSOLUEMENT PAS! C'est juste a cause de son poids voilà tout! Même si j'aurais pu lui mettre un coup de pied… mais, j'y ai juste pas pensé sur le moment! Et il s'est rapproché… MERDE pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère! Sûrement la colère! En tout cas, je sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit! J'attendais juste qu'il se décide! Pas parce-que je voulais désespérément qu'il m'embrasse! Juste par curiosité! OUI C'EST ÇA! J'étais juste curieux! Voilà qui est déjà plus logique! Mais, Malfoy est arrivé en même temps. Ce putain de connard de Malfoy s'est ramené comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux a faire! Rogue m'a regardé et a pousser un petit soupir et il a dit dommage. Pourquoi mon cœur bat encore plus vite! Je crois que je suis malade… »

-Il est malade d'amour ou de mauvaise foi, je sais pas trop. Déclara Drago en souriant.

-Je dirais des 2!

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant qu'Harry rougisse et que Drago détourne rapidement le regard. Son cœur a lui aussi battait plus vite. Non… pas question! Il refusait purement et simplement l'idée même de n'avoir même qu'un béguin pour Potter!

« Ouais, j'ai sûrement une maladie incurable qui me fait perdre la tête! Ça explique tout! C'est pas de ma faute! C'est juste que je suis malade! Oh pauvre moi! Je suis vraiment pas chanceux! Pourquoi il a dit dommage! Dommage de ne pas m'avoir embrassé? Ou dommage d'avoir été sur le POINT de m'embrasser? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pas clair ce crétin! Comment je fais pour savoir maintenant! C'est pas comme si la réponse m'importait! D'ailleurs je m'en fiche vraiment! Mais, c'est juste pour ma culture personnelle! Après tout, comprendre le Rogurien est un exploit que nul n'a accomplit jusqu'à présent! Ce n'est que pour ma gloire personnel que je veux savoir! Voilà! »

-Il se trouve des raisons tellement ridicule… et le pire c'est qu'il les croit… fit remarquer avec exaspération Harry.

-Moi, je dirais plutôt « le plus AMUSANT c'est qu'il les croit! »

-Tu es bien un Black.

-Mouais…

Et ils retournèrent chacun a leur lecture.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews

Hawainne : Hé bien te voilà servie lol! Merci pour la review!

Vert emeraude : Effectivement au moins il l'avoue! Heureuse que ça te plaise! Merci pour la review!

Thealie : Oh oui il va savoir… et sa réaction va être hilarante je te jure! Merci pour ta review ma belle et la prochaine!

linoa07 : Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Rebecca-Black : Ton amour pour Severus me dépasse… ( Air très sarcastique) en tout cas, merci pour ta review ma chouette!

Lovely A : Merci beaucoup! Et t'aurais du voir mes yeux quand j'ai vu que s'était toi! J'avais l'air aussi magnifique qu'une crevette ahurie et croit moi c'est vraiment bizarre comme expression facile lol!

virginie malfoy : Merci beaucoup!

Etoile : Merci beaucoup!

EMI : Tant d'amour pour Rogue m'éblouit. La lumière est si forte. Waow! Franchement tu le détestes vraiment dis donc! Et moi qui l'adore tellement! Au moins t'aime Siri lol! Merci pour la review!

diabolikvampyr : Merci beaucoup! Et voici la suite rien que pour toi!

Blackangel : Merci beaucoup!

Lilyunatat : Heu… j'écris plus court que ça d'habitude… mais, je vais faire un effort promis!

Jessy : Peuf… il a juste mentionné son nom une quarantaine de fois… rien de bien grave très chère…. LOL! Merci pour la review me fait trop plaisir!

LightofMoon : Moi aussi j'adore les fics ou Lucius est gentil! Merci pour ta review me fait trop plaisir!

Lunenoire : Heu… je sais pas si je dois dire merci, parce-que tu crois que c'est bon ou ben la parce-que tu dis que c'est bâclée…

Sevluna : Merci beaucoup!

onarluca : Toi aussi ma petite! Même si c'est déjà passer… enfin merci pour la review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous! Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre!

Chap 3.

« Ouais, parce-que la gloire c'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu! J'imagine déjà les gros titres des journaux ( Sirius Black comprend le Rogurien, un exploit jusqu'à présent jamais accomplit!) J'aurais tout les garçons a mes pieds! Et je pourrais tranquillement oublier Rogue avec ses yeux ridicules, son corps trop grands, ses grains de beautés grotesques et son visage même pas sensuelle! MAGNIFIQUE! Ouais! Et c'est UNIQUEMENT pour cette raison que je vais aller lui demander s'était quoi son problème! MERVEILLEUX! »

-J'espère de tout mon cœur que le professeur Rogue ne va pas gober cette histoire de merde sur sa gloire éternelle. Déclara Drago en plissant en souriant devant tant de mauvaise foi.

-Le professeur Rogue est tellement stupide que oui… il a du le croire.

Cette réplique pas très spirituel lui valut un magnifique regard noir de Drago. Le survivant se racla bruyamment la gorge. Les yeux de Drago devenait plus lumineux lorsqu'il était en colère. Il n'avait qu'une envie… se noyer dedans jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

…

…

Il ne venait pas de penser ça! NON! Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie grotesque de son subconscient! VOILÀ! Méchant subconscient!

-Le professeur Rogue est d'une TRÈS grande intelligence.

-Dans tes rêves! Il est aussi con qu'un manche a balais! Et encore le manche a balais peut au moins balayer lui! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut foutre avec Rogue?

-Il est drôle! Spirituel! Et sexy comme le dit Lupin!

-Ah et en plus… QUOI?

Malfoy lui jeta un autre regard noir mais, Harry était sous le choc. Malfoy trouvait Rogue… sexy? Non… s'était un CAUCHEMARD!

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves a cette chauve-souris vampire! Siffla le survivant avec colère.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles Potter? Cracha Drago avec hargne.

-Tu trouves un PROFESSEUR sexy! Il est BEAUCOUP trop vieux pour toi!

-C'est quoi le rapport?

-Le RAPPORT cher idiot c'est qu'il n'est pas NORMAL que tu trouves ROGUE sexy!

-Tu as pété un fusible Potter!

-C'est TOI qui as PÉTÉ UN FUSIBLE MALFOY!

Harry crispa les poings en voyant le visage de Malfoy le regarder avec contrariété. Cet idiot ne pouvait pas être… pas être… AMOUREUX du professeur Rogue. Il allait vomir! Comment cette stupide fouine OSAIT tomber amoureux du professeur Rogue!

-Comment OSES-TU tomber AMOUREUX du professeur ROGUE! T'as pas le droit tu m'as bien compris!

-Aimer le professeur Rogue? T'es pas un peu fou?

-ET PUIS LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE EST A SIRIUS COMPRIS!

-Ok…

-COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE UNE CHOSE AUSSI DÉGOUTANT! JE TE DÉTESTE MALFOY!

-C'est pas une nouveauté. Répliqua Drago en ayant un étrange pincement au cœur. Mais, je n'aime pas le professeur Rogue c'est mon parrain.

-TU ES RÉPUGNANT! ESPÈCE DE MISÉRABLE RONGEUR!

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes!

-TU ES UN ÊTRE MÉPRISABLE ET HAISSABLE!

-Bordel Potter!

-TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI? POUR FAIRE ÇA A M… A SIRIUS!

-C'EST MON PARRAIN POTTER!

Harry allait commencer a hurler sur l'impolitesse de Malfoy. Après tout on n'interrompait pas les autres quand on était civilisé! Mais, la dernière phrase de Malfoy le percuta de plein fouet.

-Pa..pa…pardon? bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

-C'est mon parrain Potter! Tu es sourd je te l'ai dis au moins un milliard de fois! Mon père est le meilleur ami de Rogue MERDE! Alors écoute moi au lieu de hurler comme un dégénéré!

-Je ne hurle pas comme un dégénéré. Répliqua Harry avec mauvaise foi.

Il se sentait tellement soulagé. L'intensité de son apaisement le frappa. Il se fichait éperdument que Malfoy aime quelqu'un! Mais, qu'il aime Rogue alors que Sirius en était aussi désespérément amoureux l'énervait au plus au point! Voilà! S'était pour ça qu'il s'était sentit aussi en colère. Il vit Malfoy se saisir du journal et tourner la page.

« JE LE HAIS! »

L'écriture était furieuse. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre Sirius hurler ses mots avec haine et colère.

« JE L'EXÈCRE! JE LE MAUDIS! Comment a t'il OSÉ! Il sort avec… IL SORT AVEC MALFOY! BORDEL DE MERDE! QUEL ENFANT DE PUTE! JE LE DÉTESTE! Je ne le déteste pas pour moi! Je le déteste pour Remus! Ce petit connard de Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de le draguer et voilà qu'il sort avec ROGUE! Et ce petit fils de pétasse avait très bien vu que Malfoy draguait Remus! Et il sort avec lui! Alors qu'il a faillit m'embrasser! Je m'en fiche éperdument! Mais, je le trouve répugnant! J'ai envie de vomir quand je pense a son souffle se mêlant au miens, a ses mains sur ma taille, JE VEUX VOMIR! JE LE DÉTESTE! Hé Remus… ce petit salopard de Malfoy vient de lui briser le cœur! JE LES DÉTESTE! Remus a cassé son verre en les voyant, mains dans la mains, yeux dans les yeux, et Malfoy qui l'a regardé et qui a fait un petit sourire victorieux. BORDEL DE MERDE! C'est quoi son problème! Je veux même pas le savoir! Et Rogue qui m'a jeté un léger regard et qui a rapidement détourné la tête en voyant mon regard FURAX! »

-Encore une expression d'une très grande laideur. Fit remarquer Drago en soupirant de dépit.

-Hello… je te fais remarquer que ton parrain vient de briser le cœur du mien en sortant avec ton…

Le cerveau d'Harry eut comme un cours circuit. Lucius Malfoy était un pédé… Lucius Malfoy avait brisé le cœur de Remus… Lucius Malfoy était sortit avec Severus Rogue… et Lucius Malfoy était le PÈRE de DRAGO!

-Respire Potter, je sais que mon père est gay. D'ailleurs lui et ma mère se trompait allègrement.

-Mais… comment tu es…. Je… mais… tu…

-Tu ne trouves plus tes mots Potter? Plaisanta Drago. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

-Ta gueule Malfoy!

Malfoy ne lui faisait PAS perdre ses moyens! Et peut importe ce que tu disais son subconscient qui avait décidé de le faire chier aujourd'hui!

-Peuf… bon je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment je suis née alors… donc… mon père et ma mère était saouls… elle est tombée enceinte et… ME VOILÀ!

-Waouh. Romantique comme tout cette histoire.

-Je sais. Mais, je ne savais pas que mon père était amoureux de Lupin.

-Heu… Malfoy c'est pas pour te vexer… mais, ton père est sortie avec ROGUE!

-Oh ça… s'était pour rendre jaloux Lupin c'est trop évident.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose quand une phrase de Sirius le frappa de plein fouet « et Malfoy qui l'a regardé et qui a fait un petit sourire victorieux. » ah ben oui… s'était plausible!

« Ce petit connard! Je n'arrive pas a y croire! J'ai tellement mal au cœur! Ouais j'ai vraiment mal au cœur! J'arrive pas a croire qu'il est fait ça a m… a Remus! Remus ne méritait pas ça! quel salopard! et Remus qui n'arrête pas de donner des coups de poings dans le mur! Ça le défoule comme il dit… j'essayerais bien mais, mes mains sont très délicates… Je suis un Black après tout! On s'en fou de ça merde! ROGUE SORT AVEC MALFOY! Je LE DÉTESTE! Et je vais lui dire a quel point il m'inspire du dégoût et de la haine! J'ai trop mal au cœur! Eh merde! Remus... Remus pleure. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. S'était étrange a dire mais, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Remus ou Sirius est déjà eu le cœur brisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con… et avoir le cœur brisé semblait douloureux, trop douloureux. Mais, aimer n'était-il pas sensé être magnifique? Sans savoir pourquoi il se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci le regardait déjà avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Et cette lueur lui donnait envie soit de s'approcher pour mieux la voir, soit de fermer les yeux et de l'oublier. Mais, il savait que dans les 2 cas, il risquait de se brûler. Sans le remarquer vraiment, il s'approcha doucement de Drago qui retenait son souffle. Le survivant eut soudainement peur en voyant cette lueur de plus près, il sentait que s'il s'approchait encore un petit peu plus il risquait de perdre quelque chose. Et surtout qu'il risquait d'être vunérable. Il se recula d'un bond et se saisit du journal de Sirius avec empressement. Il jeta un regard a Malfoy et vit que celui-ci le regardait d'un drôle d'air, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai passé toute la nuit a consolé Remus… et étrangement, j'ai pleuré avec lui. C'est vraiment bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être malade mais, pourtant je ne le suis pas. J'ai vérifier chez Pomfresh. Mais, je n'ai qu'une envie, me rouler en petite boule et rester coucher dans mon lit. Et en voyant les cernes qui sont sous les yeux de Remus je pense qu'il veut sûrement la même chose. C'est ridicule. Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal alors que rien de grave ne m'est arrivé. J'ai juste envie de pleurer. Encore et encore. ça doit être horrible pour Remus, on est proche de la pleine lune alors il ressent encore plus les émotions que d'habitude. Horrible. Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé. Mais, j'ai mal au cœur. Je n'aime pas Rogue. Mais, le voir avec Malfoy me donne envie de lui arracher la tête ou de pleurer c'est au choix. Je ne le déteste même plus. Je me sens juste dans un état de dépression avancée. Et le voir me ferait incroyablement chier. Merde. Je suis tellement fou que j'entend même des voix. La voix de Rogue et Malfoy…

LA VOIX DE ROGUE ET MALFOY!

-Ok ça suffit tes conneries Lucius! J'en ai ras le bol!

-Severus, fait pas chier! Reste avec moi au moins une semaine!

-Non! Tu n'as pas vu son regard hier soir! Avant hier j'avais presque réussis a l'embrasser! Et maintenant plus rien!

-Je t'en prie! Au nom de notre amitié!

-Non! Tu as bien vu la réaction de Lupin!

-Ce n'est pas assez!

-Enfant puérile et gâté!

-Je suis un Malfoy… c'est normal!

-Lucius…

-Severus…

-MERDE! Juste une semaine!

-Merci tu es vraiment mon ami!

Et ils sont partis. Je n'y comprend rien… mais, curieusement, le poids sur ma poitrine n'est plus la… Ils ne s'aiment pas! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste ensemble mais, ILS NE S'AIMENT PAS! »

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir… Devait-il s'évanouir ou hurler de désespoir? Parce-que la situation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste! Rogue… le PROFESSEUR Rogue aimait Sirius qui lui était trop stupide pour réaliser que la chauve-souris bronzé l'aimait et que lui même aimait ce sadique. Son parrain était vraiment aveugle.

-Eh bien… les choses vont peut-être s'arranger. Déclara Drago en souriant légèrement.

-Non, puisque maintenant ils se détestent.

-Rabat-joie.

-Non réaliste blondinet.

Le blond lui jeta un autre regard noir auquel Harry répondit par un sourire éclatant. Le serpentard le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de rougir légèrement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder plus intensément. Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi… aussi… magnifique. S'était intolérable comme sensation. Son ventre se tordait dans tout les sens et ses mains devenaient moites… Il aurait voulu s'approcher un peu plus de lui et le toucher… juste un peu… pour avoir un avant goût du Paradis. Son cerveau était tellement obnubilé par le blond qu'il laissa son subconscient prendre possession de son corps et faire bouger ses lèvres.

-Magnifique…

Le Serpentard le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise alors qu'Harry devenait rouge pivoine. IL N'AVAIT PAS DIT ÇA! Bon, ok il l'avait dit… foutue subconscient de merde…

-Heu je parlais du journal…

VOILÀ! Il avait trouvé une raison parfaite! Après tout s'était vrai que le vieux journal au côté cornés et aux pages jaunis était magnifique! Pas vrai? Il fut soulagé en voyant Drago hausser négligemment les épaules. Le blond devait le croire. S'était bien! De toute façon il ne laisserait plus jamais ce stupide subconscient parler a sa place!

-Merci quand même.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews

lilian potter : Merci beaucoup!

lilouthephoenix : Merci!

Lily Oasis Black : Lol! Super jeu de mot! Je sais que c'est bizarre mais, je le vois petit dans cette fic! En tout cas, merci de la review!

miss Felton/Malfoy : Merci beaucoup!

Miss°DiAs : Merci beaucoup! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!

Lovely A : Je sais… mais, j'en trouve pas… faudrait que je cherche… en tout cas, merci pour ta review! Surtout venant de toi lol!

Hawainne : Effectivement! Merci pour la review!

Rebecca-Black : Ouach… tu le détestes vraiment dit donc! En tout cas, merci pour la review!

ze1telotte : Merci beaucoup!

Namyothis : Et merci a toi de lire cette fic complètement folle!

EMI : Putain de bordel de… c'est la plus LONGUE review que je n'ai jamais vu! Merci, merci ça me fait trop plaisir que tu m'écrives autant lol! Bon j'ai fermé les rideaux mais, ta haine m'éblouit…. Faut que je pense a m'acheter des lunettes de soleil! Hum… Je l'aime parce-que je le trouve courageux d'avoir été espion. Sérieux j'aurais pas été capable! Et puis, la partie du livre 5 m'a surtout fait chier! Ça me rappelait les taxeurs qui s'en prennent au plus faible et ça m'a vraiment fait chier! Siri est un Dieu alors! Normal que tu l'aime! Les gens en général sont drôle quand ils sont jaloux! Mais, Sirius est tellement fou que ça devient HILARANT! Eh oui, on voit que la mauvaise foi c'est génétique! Lol! J'espère que le sol n'était pas trop dur quand tu t'es évanouie! Enfin, t'es pas assommé c'est ça l'important lol! Traumatisé Drago est un passe-temps qui me remplit d'une joie assez sadique! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup c'est 2 scènes! Non! Au contraire tu m'as stimulé! Les longues reviews sont super cool! Merci!

Thealie : Allo ma cocotte en sucre et aux pêches! ( Je suis dans ma phase surnoms fucké…). Heureuse que t'es aimé mon chapitre me fait trop plaisir! Et oui il fallait bien qu'un soit plus intelligent que l'autre lol!

Trinity1412 : Allo mon petit jambon tout molleux! ( Je sais ce surnom est nul mais, je me sens inspiré pour des surnoms pourris lol!) Une auteur incroyable! Tu me flattes trop! Heureuse que t'aimes mon slash! Mais, tu sais il y en a plein qui sont trop bons! En tout cas, bye mon amour!

Yami Shino : Merci beaucoup!

virginie malfoy : Lol! J'avoue! Merci pour la review!

Anlidre : Merci!

diabolikvampyr : Merci beaucoup!

Sleepy Angel - Lucile : J'AI BESOIN D'UNE BÊTA! Lol! Si tu en connais dis moi leur nom s'il te plait! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ma belle!

onarluca : Merci beaucoup!

Neteria : Merci beaucoup! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Chap 4.

Le soulagement d'Harry disparut aussitôt. Merci quand même? Pourquoi le serpentard lui disait-il merci quand même? Malfoy ne savait tout de même pas qu'il parlait de lui? S'était IMPOSSIBLE! Il avait été d'une trop grande subtilité pour que le blondinet puisse remarquer la supercherie! Il jeta un regard emplis de frayeur et de doute au blond Serpentard qui se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire ironique. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient légèrement relevé et ses yeux avaient une étrange lueur. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Pourquoi tu me dis merci Malfoy? Demanda-t-il avec un faux air nonchalant qui ne trompa nullement Drago.

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que Harry Potter avoue que je suis magnifique! Répliqua le blondinet, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Je ne te trouve PAS magnifique Malfoy! Je parlais du journal! C'est une pièce unique et…

-Ce journal a été vendue a plus de mille exemplaire Potter.

-C'est CELUI-LA que je trouve magnifique Malfoy!

-Comme tu veux Black… je veux dire Potter!

-Ha ah ha! Ricana sarcastiquement Harry en jetant un regard noir au blondinet qui se fixait les ongles en souriant.

Le Griffondor le fusilla allègrement du regard jusqu'au moment ou il remarqua que Drago regardait fixement un point derrière lui en levant un sourcil. Harry se tourna d'un bond, car lorsque Drago haussait un sourcil se n'était pas bon signe! Comment il savait ça? Il était son ennemi juré évidemment qu'il savait ça! Et pour aucune autre raison!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda une voix railleuse.

Harry vit un sourire espiègle apparaître sur le visage de Malfoy Senior. Ses yeux verts pétillaient étrangement.

-Vous régler enfin vos différends a « l'amiable »? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement suave. Après tout, la frustration sexuelle n'est bonne pour personne.

-Tu sembles t'y connaître en frustration sexuelle Papa. Répondit aussi doucereusement que son père Drago.

Les yeux gris et verts pétillaient joyeusement. Harry rougit brusquement en entendant les mots « frustration sexuelle ». il n'y avait AUCUNE tension SEXUELLE chez lui a cause du blond! Et puis qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'attirer chez ce blond insipide hein! Il était minuscule, avait des cheveux lisses! Et incroyablement doux… Merde! Une bouche trop pulpeuse! Qui vous donnait envie de… EH MERDE! Des yeux gris d'une couleur si terne! Et qui brillait toujours d'une lueur si… BORDEL DE MERDE!1

-Fils, tu dois comprendre que lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, on s'arrange avec la frustration et qu'on attend.

-T'inquiète pas Papa ma patience est sans limite.

-Bien fils. Excellent. Amusez-vous bien Potter.

-Hein?

Trop tard, Malfoy père était parti. Était-il normal qu'il ne comprenne rien, mais alors RIEN a ce dialogue étrange! Drago lui envoya un léger sourire avant de se saisir du journal de Sirius.

« Ils ont tenus paroles! Au bout d'une semaine, ils ont rompus! J'ai organisé une grande fête a la tour des Griffondors ce jour la! James se demandait vraiment pourquoi j'étais aussi heureux! Moi même je ne le sais pas! Je pense que de voir un couple aussi mal assorties me dégoûtaient tout simplement! Malfoy est beaucoup trop blond pour Rogue! Et Rogue est beaucoup trop mâte pour Malfoy! Leur relation était voué a l'échec! Après tout pour le bon goût esthétique on repassera! »

-Ses excuses sont débiles! Déclara Drago en secouant la tête de gauche a droite. Granger et Weasley sont TRÈS mal assorties et pourtant je ne pique pas de crise de jalousie!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy? Siffla Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Le Serpentard aux yeux gris lui fit un sourire angélique avant de déclarer suavement.

-Weasley et Granger sont TRÈS mal assorties! Tu veux que je te le répètes dans d'autres langues? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais!

-Je vais te… TUER!

Et une nouvelle fois il se jeta sur Drago tout en prenant ses mains et les plaçant au dessus de sa tête. Tout son poids appuyait contre le corps du blond qui se tortilla pour essayer de s'échapper. Le cerveau commençait tout doucement a s'embrumer dangereusement. Tout d'abord son corps qui se tortillait d'une telle manière qu'il donnait l'impression de se frotter a ses parties de son corps qui ne devait définitivement pas être frotter et ses yeux gris, voilés de rage, semblaient encore plus lumineux qu'a l'ordinaire. Sans le vouloir vraiment Harry approcha doucement son visage de celui de Malfoy qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de rester totalement immobile, attendant tout simplement que Harry se décide. Ils étaient maintenant tellement proche que leurs nez se touchaient, que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Harry n'était qu'a quelques millimètres de la bouche de Malfoy.

-Harry enlève toi de Drago! Molly t'avais pourtant prévenu! Pas de bataille! S'exclama Remus en fronçant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches.

Harry poussa un glapissement de surprise avant de se relever brusquement. Il n'osa pas regarder Drago et se tourna vers Remus qui commençait a taper du pied. Lucius arriva alors a son tour et se plaça juste derrière le loup-garou, son corps le frôlant a peine, mais Harry put voir Remus frissonner légèrement avant de se raidir totalement.

-Malfoy pourrais-tu dégager! Cracha-t-il avec colère. Je peux m'occuper de ses 2 la moi même!

-C'est mon fils Lupin. Lui fit remarquer Lucius.

-Merde Malfoy! Dégage de mon espace vitale!

-Alors avance Lupin au lieu de hurler pour ne rien dire.

Harry vit l'ex professeur pousser un grognement de colère avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers le sol ou Drago était toujours allongé. Harry eut le malheur de regarder au sol, et ce qu'il vit lui fit courir le sang plus vite. Drago avait la main sur son cœur, le souffle haletant et les joues rouges. Le survivant écarquilla fortement les yeux avant de se mettre a respirer tout aussi vite que le blond. Lucius les regarda tour a tour avant de commencer a sourire doucement.

-Je vois Drake que tu ne perds pas de temps.

-Contrairement a toi Papa. Répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Il se redressa en position assise tout en fixant son père avec un léger sourire goguenard malgré son rougissement.

-Tu rougis aussi facilement que ta mère. Déclara Lucius avec humour. Un vrai rapeltout!

-Ha ah HA! Ricana faussement Drago.

Remus pinça légèrement les lèvres a la mention de Narcissa.

-J'espère qu'elle est heureuse avec Ricardo! Continua Drago.

-Elle est au septième ciel tu veux dire! Rétorqua son père.

Harry les regarda tour a tour en se demandant vaguement qui était Ricardo. Mais, son cerveau était surtout concentré sur un certain blond qui souriait légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant… mais, Malfoy avait une fossette dans la joue droite… une magnifique fossette… Mais, PUTAIN qu'est-ce qu'il RACONTAIT!

-Qui est Ricardo? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est l'homme pour qui Narcissa a divorcé de moi! Répondit nonchalamment Lucius. Ils sont maintenant mariés et en lune de miel au Mexique! Leur lune de miel va durer un an, tu imagines Drago!

-Elle doit s'amuser comme une petite folle! Et Ricardo est un type bien! Il la rend heureuse!

-Et c'est tout ce que nous voulons pour notre petite Narcissy!

Harry se demandait des 2 qui étaient le plus fou. Drago Malfoy qui se fichait royalement que sa mère est quittée son père pour Ricardo et qu'elle l'est épousée! Ou bien Lucius Malfoy qui se fichait que sa femme l'est quitté pour un autre homme! Remus semblait pensé la même chose puisqu'il regardait étrangement les 2 Malfoy. Surtout Lucius.

-Alors, entre toi et Black… c'est fini? Demanda le loup-garou en espérant paraître indifférent.

-Oui, je suis libre comme l'air Lupin.

-Ah.

Le survivant regarda avec stupeur un sourire victorieux se former sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Lucius Malfoy. Se pourrait-il qu'après TANT d'années… Lucius Malfoy soit encore amoureux de Remus! Et Remus se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime encore! Oh par Merlin!

-Bon travailler maintenant! Déclara soudainement Remus. Et ne vous battez plus.

-D'accord! Répondit Drago en faisant un sourire angélique qui semblait étrangement démoniaque.

Lucius intercepta le sourire et lui envoya un clin d'œil complice que son fils lui rendit en pointant Remus du menton. Le père eut alors un sourire carnassier. Harry put entendre Lucius parler a Remus.

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir dîner a Pré-au-lard avec moi Lupin? Déclara avec une pointe de timidité Malfoy Senior.

Un léger silence se fit alors.

-Pourquoi? Répliqua Lupin.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'invites?

-Tu as une conversation assez intéressant. Et puis zut, j'inviterais Dobby a la place! Sa conversation a un charme tout particulier.

Harry entendit avec stupeur Remus éclater d'un grand éclat de rire. Lui qui d'habitude envoyait balader Lucius a toutes les secondes!

-D'accord.

-Ah moins que Molly accepte de venir avec… QUOI?

-J'ai dit d'accord Malfoy. Je serais prêt a 7 heures, ne soit pas en retard.

-Ok! Pas de problème!

Et ils continuèrent a descendre les escaliers. Harry se tourna vers Drago, traumatisé au delà des mots, mais, Drago semblait trouver cela hilarant.

-Mon père a un rancard! Ricana-t-il. Mon père! Monsieur-je-baise-pas-de-sentiment a un RANCARD! Et avec Remus Louveteau Lupin! La vie est SI ironique!

-Tu réalises que cela fait 17 ans qu'ils s'aiment? Demanda Harry, en état de choc.

-Et alors?

-17 ANS MALFOY!

-Tu ne crois pas en l'amour a long terme?

Le Serpentard le regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés et les lèvres retroussés en une moue. Il était adorable, mignon, splendide. Tout simplement Drago Malfoy!

…

…

…

Il ne venait pas de penser ça! S'était IMPOSSIBLE! Il ne trouvait pas Malfoy adorable, n'y mignon, et surtout pas splendide! Subconscient de merde…

-Oui j'y crois. Mais, je croyais qu'il y avait tellement de douleur entre eux et tellement de haine qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'aimer.

-Ce sont les amours les plus conflictuelles qui durent le plus longtemps.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sur.

Tout en disant ses mots, Harry s'approchait de Drago, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

-Eh bien nous qu'avons a espérer que cela soit vrai. Déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entrain de le souhaiter de toutes mes forces.

Harry s'assit alors a côté de Drago qui le fixait, les yeux encore plus lumineux que lorsqu'il était en colère. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Lisons.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Il faut ABSOLUMENT que les physiques aillent ensemble pour que le couple marche! Je verrais plus Rogue avait quelqu'un ayant des cheveux noirs…. Une petite taille… et des yeux légèrement gris…

…

…

Je ne viens pas d'écrire ça! Ce n'est tout de même pas mon portrait craché! NON! NON! NON! NON! Et NON! Je ne le suis pas! Non, je ne le suis pas!

…

…

Eh merde…

…

Je suis amoureux de Severus Rogue. »

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews :

yat : Lol Merci beaucoup! Et oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire! Sur le moment, j'ai aussi trouvé que s'était une très bonne idée lol!

Jessy : Merci beaucoup! Et oui Drago est plus lucide que Harry sur ses sentiments!

Neteria : Lol! Je pense que je vais me contenter des lunettes! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! Merci!

yakult : Cette fic est homo! Ben ya 2 couples hétéros mais, j'en parle rarement. Narcissa et Ricardo et Hermione et Ron! Je sais, je dois me trouver une bêta mais, j'en trouve pas! Merci!

Sevy : Merci beaucoup!

Ivrian : J'ai eu une crise cardiaque, suivit d'une crise d'asthme, suivit d'un évanouissement… suivit, en tout cas, je crois que t'as saisit le principe! En voyant ta review! J'avoue que c'est grâce a toi que j'ai commencé a écrire des slash! Tu es tellement doué que j'ai commencé a lire tes slash! Le premier c'est celui ou Trealeway prédit a Sirius qu'il a filé le parfait amour avec Sirius dans 20 ans ou quelque chose comme ça! Trop bonne fic! Je suis trop heureuse que t'aimes mes slash! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Thealie : Drago est plus intelligent que Harry que veut tu lol! Je sais qu'ils sont pleins de mauvaise foi, mais s'il ne l'était pas ce ne serait pas drôle! En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Lovely A : Je n'ai pas du tout trouver cette affaire de send message! Je te jure j'ai trop peur qu'il me supprime ma fic! Ouin! Je la trouve pas! En tout cas, ouais je cherche toujours, mais, j'aime pas ça donné mes fics a des inconnus. Je suis parano qu'est-ce que tu veux lol! Merci pour la review!

lamiss12 : ALLO! Merci pour ta review et heureuse que t'aime mon slash! Je te pardonne tu t'es rattrapé!

Aravis : Ne t'inquiète pas je les continuerais, en temps et en heure. Sûrement la semaine prochaine ou j'aurais un jour de congé et la je passerais ma journée a écrire! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

LightofMoon : Les Malfoy sont surtout stupide! Et crétin! Et pleins de mots lol! J'avoue que Harry a vraiment trop de mal ce qui est trop hilarant lol! Merci pour ta review!

lilouthephoenix : Merci beaucoup!

onarluca : Merci beaucoup! Tu me fais trop plaisir!

Loryah : Quels boutons reply? Quels e-mails? OH SECOURS! Bon, je me calme! J'essaye mais, je comprend pas cette histoire de review! C'est vraiment laid! C'est quoi le rapport de en tout cas… J'ADORE TES FICS! Je suis fan! J'adore protection rapprochée et l'union des ombres! Mais, étrangement quand j'ai essayé de reviewer protection rapprochée j'y suis pas arrivée… bizarre…. En tout cas, continue vite tes fics et merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Anlidre : Effectivement, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme aussi! Ça s'écrit Griffondor!

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup!

diabolikvampyr : Merci beaucoup! 


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis en retard… Je sais… et je suis profondément désolé! Mais, voilà la suite!

Chap 5

« C'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE! Je ne peux PAS être AMOUREUX de ROGUE! C'est contre nature! Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un Serpentard! Je ne peux pas être amoureux du serpentard le plus étrange et le plus bizarre de la planète Terre! Je ne peux pas rêver de finir mes jours avec lui! Rêver de dormir avec personne que lui! Rêver de ne donner mon corps qu'a lui! Non ce n'est pas possible! Je ne peux PAS aimer Rogue! C'est juste une passade! Une tocade qui ne durera même pas une semaine! Et plus tard, je rirais même du fait que j'aille ne serait ce que PENSER a l'aimer! »

-Pourquoi repousse-t-il l'amour alors qu'il est si près de lui? Demanda avec incompréhension Drago. Je n'y comprend absolument RIEN.

-La peur Malfoy.

-Mais, la peur de QUOI?

Harry regarda alors fixement Drago, le détaillant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-La peur que la personne aimé nous rejette. La peur que la personne aimé se serve de nous. La peur que la personne aimé nous déteste exactement parce-que on l'aime. La peur d'avoir mal. C'est cette peur la qu'il a du combattre Malfoy.

-Vous les Griffondors vous vous compliquez toujours la vie! Fit remarquer avec dérision Drago. Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'on ne peut pas toujours vivre dans la peur. Parce-que a force de vivre effrayer, on finit par passer a côté de la vie.

Malfoy le regardait avec défi et un petit air borné qui fit palpiter un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine le cœur d'Harry. Peut importe ce que lui disait le Serpentard, il savait très bien pourquoi Sirius n'avait jamais rien tenté avec Rogue. Comment tenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un que vous avez passer la moitié de votre vie a haïr avec passion? Comment venir lui dire je t'aime alors que vous ne savez même pas s'il ne vous rira pas au nez. Parce-que Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours!

-Je croyais que Griffondor était la maison du courage! Déclara avec dédain Drago. Je ne savais pas que s'était la maison de l'idiotie profonde! Mais, j'aurais du m'en douter.

-Malfoy! Siffla Harry. Ne commence pas! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ok!

-Évidemment Potter. Finis donc ta vie seul comme ton parrain.

Harry poussa un grognement de colère avant de plonger dans le regard argenté de Malfoy. Les yeux de ce dernier luisait carrément d'une lueur surnaturelle.

-Ne me cherche pas Malfoy. Je te jure. Ne me cherche pas!

-Tu auras trop peur pour me faire quoi que ce soit Potter! Après une telle preuve de lâcheté plus rien ne m'étonnera jamais de ta part!

Le survivant eut un grognement de colère avant d'attraper Drago par le bras et de le rapprocher de lui. Leur nez se touchait presque, leur respiration devenue haletante par la colère se mélangeait.

-Ne réveille pas le lion qui dort Malfoy! Siffla Harry.

-C'est le dragon qui dort pauvre con!

Malfoy lui jeta un magnifique regard noir en disant cette phrase.

-Je sais pourquoi tu n'as pas dis Dragon! Tu n'es pas assez courageux pour être cette animal!

-Ferme la Malfoy ou tu vas le regretter!

-Que pourras-tu me faire hein Potter? Me balancer quelques coups de poings! Je peux encaisser!

-Si je te fracasse la tête contre le sol tu ne pourras pas l'encaisser!

Le Serpentard fronça alors violemment ses sourcils blonds.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi. Siffla-t-il.

Il redressa fièrement la tête. Et cela ne le rendit que plus beau. Harry l'aurait volontiers étrangler d'être devenu aussi magnifique. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrait sous sa respiration haletante, ses yeux d'argents brillaient de milles feux, il était magnifique. Et Harry l'aurait volontiers étranglé pour ça.

-Je sais exactement qui tu es Malfoy. Je vois très clair en toi!

-Oh non tu n'y vois absolument rien et je le sais parfaitement! Mais, moi je sais tout de toi! Tu me regardes Potter. Je sais que tu me regardes.

Son souffle se calma légèrement et il se passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Et Harry aurait tué pour pouvoir prendre cette langue dans sa bouche.

-J'entend presque tes pensées Potter. Tu te demandes comment ça serait entre nous.

Malfoy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te demandes comment ça serait de me posséder. De m'avoir. Je le sais. Je me suis posé la même question a ton sujet. Tu te demandes comment continuer a me cracher des mots de haine alors que tu voudrais juste m'embrasser.

-Arrête Malfoy!

-Tu es jaloux dès qu'un autre homme que toi m'approche. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

-Ne va pas dans cette voie la Malfoy! Tu ne sais pas les conséquences.

-Je me fiche des conséquences. Tu me veux. Je l'ai toujours su.

-Malfoy! Arrête! Tu ne sais pas les conséquen…

Harry ne pouvait plus finir sa phrase, Drago venait de pousser un bref gémissement en se touchant la lèvre inférieur.

-Tu me veux.

-Tais-toi!

-Je sais que tu me veux.

-Malfoy ne me pousse pas a bout compris!

-Il suffit d'un simple geste de ma part pour que tu te retrouves excité comme un malade.

-C'est faux!

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique puis eut un léger sourire. Sans un mot il commença a déboutonner sa chemise. Harry ne pouvait que fixer, fasciné, les clavicules de Malfoy qui commençait a apparaître. Ce petit Serpent avait raison. Un simple geste de lui et il était excité comme un dingue. Mais, il devait le lui cacher! Malfoy ne l'aimait pas.

-Arrête Malfoy! Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu fais ça!

-Parce-que moi je n'ai pas honte.

Il arracha alors le reste de sa chemise mettant un peu trop brutalement la vue de son corps a Harry celui-ci sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il ne savait plus comment respirer! Son corps par Merlin! Il avait un grain de beauté près du nombril….

-Malfoy… Siffla-t-il. Va-t-en.

-Non. Tu sais… je pourrais aller voir Marcus Flint… Il est très intéressé par moi.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit même pas un tour avant qu'il ne se jette sur Malfoy et ne lui plaque les mains sur le sol.

-Que veux-tu de moi Malfoy! Hurla-t-il. Répond moi!

-Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Répliqua calmement Drago.

Pour le moment, il aurait bien voulu l'étrangler mais, ses 2 mains étaient occupés a le maintenir au sol.

-Je croyais que tu savais tout! Grogna Harry avec colère.

-Évidemment que je sais. Mais, je veux t'entendre me le dire. Alors sois-tu me le dit. Sois, je vais voir sur le champs Marcus Flint. Il a toujours voulu ma virginité de toute façon.

Harry était près a hurler, il était si en colère qu'il aurait pu s'étouffer dans sa rage. Il se promettait d'aller arracher lentement, très lentement, chacun des membres de Marcus Flint. Au bout de 5 secondes, Drago commença a se relever, Harry le plaqua aussitôt contre le sol.

-Bordel Potter laisse moi partir!

-Jamais…. Grogna Harry. Personne ne te touchera compris.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire moine Potter. Siffla Drago avec colère.

-Personne ne te touchera!

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent de nouveau, de rage Harry le savait bien. Sa colère était si grande qu'il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieur.

-Arrête de faire ça! Siffla le survivant. Je ne peux pas supporter quand tu fais ça!

-Je ne fais rien Potter a part perdre patience! Mon corps m'appartiens! J'en fais ce que je veux!

-Oh non!

Les yeux déjà légèrement étiré de Drago se plissèrent encore plus. Son nez se fronça de colère.

-Si ton « oh non » parle de mon corps. Je risque fort probablement de te tuer Potter.

-Tu me fais chier Malfoy! Il n'y a pas plus chiant que toi!

-Je ne fais absolument rien Potter. Cracha le serpentard. Je veux juste partir.

-Je refuse!

-Tu es incompréhensible! Tu me dis tes paroles de merde sur quoi tu sais que je te veux alors pourquoi tu veux que je te le dises hein!

-Je veux partir Potter.

Drago essaya de se relever mais, Harry eut un grognement de rage.

-JE T'AIME!

Le blond sursauta violemment en entendant les paroles d'Harry. Son regard perdu essaya d'accrocher celui du brun qui s'éloignait lentement de lui tout en fixant le sol.

-Je t'aime et je t'emmerde.

-Potter pourrais-tu arrêter de prendre ce visage de traumatiser. Il y a pire comme amoureux tu sais. Il y a Pansy Parkinson.

-Laisse moi tranquille Malfoy.

-Non. Je t'ai je te garde. C'est comme ça qu'un Malfoy marche.

Le blond s'approcha alors de lui en souriant légèrement.

-Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

Le Griffondor leva un regard définitivement surpris vers lui.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais, je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer. Alors, mon seul moyen a été de te pousser a bout. Ce n'est pas si mal en fait.

Harry s'approcha alors de lui et le serra brusquement dans ses bras tout en appuyant son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime vraiment sale gosse.

Drago eut une légère grimace face a cette déclaration.

-Tu n'es pas très romantique. Ah mais, qui puis-je! C'est la vie. Alors beau brun tu vis encore chez tes parents?

Harry ricana légèrement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je peux t'embrasser?

Drago eut un léger sourire.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander!

Harry approcha alors timidement ses lèvres de celle de Drago. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps…

-HARRY, DRAGO VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE FINIT LE MÉNAGE!

Les 2 jeunes hommes sursautèrent violemment et leur choc fut encore plus grand en voyant Sirius. Ses yeux gris pétillant de gaieté et ses lèvres fines souriant de bonheur.

-Mais, Drago que fais-tu donc torse nue? Demanda Sirius avec perplexité.

-Sirius tu déranges! Siffla son neveu aux cheveux blonds.

-Hein?

Il évalua alors la situation. Harry tenait Drago étroitement enlacés. Drago était torse nue. Harry et Drago semblaient sur le point de lui lancer l'aveda kedavra.

-OHHHHHHH! Vous vous êtes mis en couple!

-Ta clairvoyance m'éblouira toujours Sirius. Maintenant, DU VENT! Siffla Drago

Harry remarqua alors quelque chose dans le bas du dos de Drago qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Depuis quand tu es tatoué Dray? Demanda-t-il avec une voix étrangement aiguë.

-Depuis un an… pourquoi?

En voyant le regard presque noir de Harry il comprit et eu un petit sourire vicieux.

-J'en ai un autre tu sais. Murmura-t-il a son oreille, faisant frissonner le brun.

-Ou….ou….ou ça? Bégaya Harry.

Drago lui fit alors un clin d'œil.

-A toi de le découvrir.

-Waouh! J'aurais jamais cru que vous finiriez ensemble! C'est extraordinaire! Vous allez très bien physiquement ensemble!

-Et il faut absolument que les physiques marchent ensemble… n'est-ce pas Sirius? Demanda sournoisement Drago.

-Tout a fait d'accord et… mais qu'est-ce que ça fait la?

En 2 enjambés il se trouva près de son journal ouvert a la page ou il avouait être follement amoureux de Rogue. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Vous n'avez pas lu mon journal n'est-ce pas?

A suivre… 


	6. Épilogue

Bonjour a tous! JE TIENS A DIRE QUE SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RÉPONDE A VOTRE REVIEW VOUS DEVEZ ME DONNER VOTRE E-MAIL!

Chap 6.

-Vous n'avez pas lu mon journal… n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sirius les yeux dangereusement plissé.

Harry déglutit avec peine alors que Drago tentait une excuse.

-Mais non…. Oncle chérie de mon cœur que j'aime tant! Ton journal est tombé de la boîte… c'est tout! Voyons mon oncle adoré! Perle de ma vie! Soleil de mon existence! Joie de mon destin!

-Drago, ferme la immédiatement. Ordonna sèchement Sirius. Ça alors! Comment avez-vous OSER lire MON journal! Est-ce que je vous demande de quels couleurs sont vos sous-vêtements!

-Mon boxer est rouge… Couina Harry.

-LA FERME!

Le pauvre survivant se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même alors que Drago cherchait un autre moyen de s'en sortir.

-Oncle chérie… nous n'aurions JAMAIS osé lire ton journal! Voyons donc! C'est s'abaissé au niveau d'un vile serpentard!

-Drago… c'est pas pour te vexer mais, tu ES un Serpentard.

Le blond lui jeta un regard torve qui fit qu'Harry lui tira légèrement la langue. Drago sembla fasciné par celle-ci et son regard s'illumina. Le brun déglutit avec peine.

-Dray… arrête de me regarder comme ça!

-Tu veux savoir ou est mon autre tatouage?

-HÉ MERDE! Vous avez lu mon journal alors vos babillages c'est pour plus tard! Je vais vous étriper! Et vous rôtir comme des petits poulets!

Le dernier Black s'avança alors d'un pas déterminé vers les 2 jeunes hommes qui essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de s'éloigner du fou furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici? Demanda une voix aussi glaciale que l'Antarctique.

Harry et Drago pensèrent en même temps « NOUS SOMMES SAUVÉS! ». Car, quelqu'un d'autre allait sûrement provoqué la fureur de Sirius. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été recoupés a la diable, des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux bruns chocolats, son teint mâte était revenu puisque sa mission était en Australie. Il était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi sexy, et avaient toujours autant de grains de beauté puisqu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur montrant ses bras musclés et bronzé avec quelques grains de beauté. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sirius pour voir comment celui-ci réagissait. Sa réaction le choqua totalement. Son parrain chérie qui avait « supposément » arrêter d'être amoureux de Rogue, regardait celui-ci avec tellement de désir que ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris dangereusement.

-Rogue… Murmura-t-il. Va-t-en j'ai un compte a régler avec ses morveux.

-Je suis convaincu que Potter le mérite mais, je ne vois pas le rapport de Drago!

-Ils ont lu mon journal intime!

Sirius sembla alors réaliser quelque chose. Il fixe Rogue, complètement horrifié, puis Drago et Harry.

-Et oui Oncle Adoré… on sait tout maintenant.

-MERDE! Vous êtes des sales gamins, crétins, stupides, répugnants, dégoûtant! VOUS ÊTES DES PUSTULES SUR LES FESSES DE L'HUMANITÉ!

-Et toi, cher Oncle, tu es un aveugle ce qui n'est pas mieux!

-L'humanité a des fesses? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago, Sirius et Severus lui jetèrent un regard torve et emplis de sarcasme.

-Harry, Drago…. Vous avez lu mon JOURNAL MERDE ALORS! Je vais vous TUER!

-Non Sirius…. Parce-que… sinon on LUI dit TOUT!

L'ex Griffondor se figea d'effroi alors que les yeux de Severus brillait de curiosité.

-Qui est donc ce « lui » Drago? Susurra Severus, un air prédateur sur le visage.

-Celui dont Sirius est éperdument amoureux! 

Le sourire goguenard de Severus disparut aussitôt, remplacer par une expression des plus glaciale.

-Oh. Rien d'intéressant alors.

Sirius laissa échapper un cri indigné alors que Drago éclatait de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris Drago? Demanda Harry a son oreille.

-Ils sont si stupides… Gloussa-t-il.

Harry posa alors sa tête sur son épaule en souriant.

-Je veux t'embrasser. Déclara-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais!

Il lui lança un grand sourire alors que Harry déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, qui réussit a les électrocuter. Harry se mit alors a respirer très fort près du cou du Serpentard qui se mit a respirer tout aussi fort que lui.

-Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être aussi pervers! S'exclama alors Sirius rompant le moment. Vous êtes des…

-Black… insulte ton filleul mais, pas le mien.

-J'insulte mon neveu si je veux merde alors!

Il s'avança alors vers Rogue, s'arrêtant a quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il ne n'arrivait tout simplement pas a croire qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour ce crétin. Il l'exécrait tellement! Jamais, il n'aimerait ce connard! Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et jamais il ne l'aimait! S'était aussi simple que cela! Alors pourquoi , Oh nom de Merlin, sentait-il son cœur s'accélérer en le sentant près de lui. Il pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers Rogue.

-Tu n'as pas changé Rogue! Toujours aussi chiant et stupide! Tu devrais peut-être penser a réfléchir de temps en temps! Tu as toujours été si con!

-Et toi tu es un menteur, un tricheur et un crétin. Tu te rappelles j'espère.

-De quoi tu PARLES!

-On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

-Non. Non. Non! On ne peut pas TE faire confiance! On était ensemble depuis UN mois! Et tu voulais DÉJÀ me laisser TOMBER! Tu m'as baisé et la bye bye!

Harry et Drago se jetèrent un regard perdu. Le blond se saisit alors vivement du journal et alla a la dernière page.

« Il m'a laissé tomber! Ce sale merdeux! Il m'a quitté! Et maintenant il sort avec Mary Ellen! Ça faisait un mois! Un putain de mois qu'on était ensemble! J'arrive pas a y croire! Et dire que hier, je disais a James de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi! Que moi et Rogue s'étaient du sérieux! Mais, quel connard! J'arrive juste pas a y croire! JE LE DÉTESTE! »

Les 2 jeunes hommes eurent alors une moue de compréhension. Enfin pas totalement, pourquoi Rogue avait-il rompu avec Sirius?

-Oh… oh c'est moi le méchant alors… Siffla Severus avec colère. Alors que TOI tu me trompais, j'aurais du rester gentiment assis a ne rien faire c'est ça!

-SALE CONNARD! Vient pas dire des merdes pour mettre tout sur ma faute!

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre. Un Remus, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges venaient d'apparaître avec un Lucius Malfoy sans chemise, les cheveux décoiffés et plusieurs traces de morsures sur le torse.

-Waouh Lupin est sauvage. Fit remarquer Drago, complètement estomaqué.

-Quand, comme nous, tu auras vécu la frustration sexuelle pendant DES années… tu ne diras plus des trucs aussi stupide. Répliqua Lucius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Papa… moi je ne vais PAS vivre la frustration sexuelle pendant des années. Moi et Harry nous sortons ensemble.

-Hum… mes félicitations cher enfant! Tu es rapide!

-Plus que toi évidemment. Mais, tu te rattrapes bien.

-Merci… bon alors pourquoi vous hurler comme des dégénérés?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sirius… Cet idiot, ce trompeur était toujours aussi foutrement sexy. Merde alors! L'ex Serpentard en avait MARRE! Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius devait avoir des lèvres comme ça… des yeux comme ça… un corps comme ça… ce ça était vraiment dégoûtant…

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé sale serpent venimeux!

-Ouais… essaye pas! Je t'ai vu!

Sirius eut une exclamation offensée.

-Petit merdeux! Je t'ai JAMAIS trompé!

-Tu t'es laissé embrassé par JAMES POTTER!

Un silence de plomb apparut alors, seulement brisé par l'exclamation étranglé de Harry. Sirius semblait en état de chocs. Alors que Remus le fixait avec ébahissement.

-C'est impossible! Déclara alors le loup-garou. James était pur hétéro!

-Il a embrassé ce menteur! Siffla Severus.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Sirius tomba au sol et se mit a pleurer la tête entre les mains. Son corps était secoué de spasme tremblant alors qu'il laissait échapper des plaintes. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il ne voulait pas que cet idiot pleure.

-Tu aimais Potter… n'est-ce pas? Demanda tristement Severus.

Les sanglots se firent bien plus intense ainsi que les spasmes. Remus regarda attentivement Sirius avant de pousser un soupir.

-Sirius relève toi.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête en continuant a pleurer.

-Tout de suite SIRIUS!

L'ex Griffondor releva son visage emplis de larmes…. De rire. Severus eut une grimace. Ce sale petit branleur était mort de rire!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! James m'a embrassé…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Pour me donner sa bénédiction…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est une tradition elfique!

Il était tellement mort de rire qu'il se tenait le ventre. Puis, soudainement, il arrêta de rire.

-Attend une minute… Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Severus. Tu m'as vu être embrassé par James… et la tu as rompus sans me demander d'explication…. C'est bien cela… n'est-ce pas?

Penaud, l'Ex Serpentard hocha légèrement la tête. Sirius s'approcha alors de lui, le regardant dangereusement.

-Alors tu es sortis avec ses poufiasses… pourquoi?

-Black…. Siffla Severus avec colère.

-Tu as fait une connerie Rogue! Tu réponds a mes questions!

-Pourt'oublie…

-Quoi?

-POUR T'OUBLIER!

Remus passa son bras autour de la taille de Lucius et posa sa tête sur son épaule, attendrit. Alors que Drago en faisait de même avec Harry.

-Il ne manque que le pop corn. Fit remarquer Lucius avec un sourire goguenard.

En entendant ses mots, Remus eut un grand sourire et fit apparaître un énorme sachet de pop corn pour les 2 couples. Tous lui firent un sourire reconnaissant.

-Tu voulais m'oublier! Sale merdeux! On oublie jamais un Black comme ça! et surtout… on ne le fait pas pleurer! Qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense monsieur Rogue?

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je convins le jury votre honneur? Déclara sarcastiquement Rogue.

-Une vie entière avec moi.

-C'est supposé me rassurer ça?

-Ce qui veut dire… du sexe, et du sexe, et encore du sexe!

Sirius lui fit un sourire suggestifs qui fit que Severus déglutit légèrement. la chauve-souris bronzé prit alors une profonde inspiration.

-Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir cru en toi…

-Hum…

-J'ai été un vrai crétin…

-Hum….

-J'ai été plus que stupide?

-Hum…

-Qu'est-ce que je dois dire d'autre! Demanda Severus, la question clairement inscrite dans ses yeux.

-TU DOIS LUI DIRE QUE TU L'AIMES CRÉTIN! Hurla Lucius.

-Oh… mais, c'est évident non?

-Hum…

-Ne m'oblige pas le dire Sirius…

Black eut une moue boudeuse qui fit grimacer Severus. Bon… il allait devoir s'Humilier devant le monde entier… super…bon il avait besoin d'une motivation. Le sexe! Le sexe! Bon voilà il se sentait près a s'humilier totalement.

-Je t'aime…

Sirius eut un grand sourire et sauta littéralement sur Severus en souriant largement. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du grand Ex Serpentard. Et bougea légèrement. Les yeux de celui-ci devinrent vitreux.

-On pourrait peut-être aller dans ta chambre. Chuchota Sirius a son oreille.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réponse puisque Severus l'emmenait déjà dans les escaliers. Remus et Lucius échangèrent un regard vicieux.

-J'ai faim Lucius. Déclara Remus avec un sourire carnivore. J'ai très faim.

Lucius eut une moue de pure concupiscence.

-Ça tombe bien je MEURS d'envie de te voir manger.

Les 2 hommes coururent alors vers les escaliers. Il ne resta alors qu'Harry et Drago.

-Et si on suivait l'exemple des adultes… murmura Drago.

-D'accord… mais, avant… ou est ton autre tatouage?

-A toi de le découvrir.

Les 2 se regardèrent avec convoitise avant que Drago, en ayant très « vaguement » marre, ne saute sur Harry, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Celui-ci gémit aussitôt. Et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Drago. Le blond se pencha alors vers Harry et l'embrassa voracement.

-Je sens que je vais adorer notre vie de couple. Pensèrent-ils en même temps tout en mêlant avidement leurs langues.

Fin!

Réponse a la review de EMI: Tout d'abord il faut que je te prévienne! Écris moi ton e-mail parce-que normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire les réponses aux reviews! Mais, tu écris tellement et tes reviews me font trop plaisir alors... Hum... il est vrai que Marcus Flint est d'une laideur presque épouvantable mais... je ne savais pas qui d'autre prendre! je voyais mal Drago dire " Crabbe ou Goyle on toujours voulu ma virginité!" J'aurais trop vomi mais, quel horreur! Peut importe comment Sirius il est sexy en diable lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir! 


End file.
